


The Underground

by PhageChildon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My father is the leader of the Berk Underground, a job I refuse to take for myself. Yet it seems I have no choice but to get involved seeing as I’m dragged to the heart of it.<br/>I never knew how dark the world was until then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underground

“Hiccup, don’t forget to bow,” my father whispers next to me, making me growl under my breath. I hated bowing to people, especially to Dagur. I hated going to these stupid fancy parties and I hated socializing with these – these murderers!

When I didn’t bow, my father’s hand pushed me slightly forward, forcing me into a bow. “Oh son, always admirin’ the party!” He chuckled, trying to pass it off as genuine. I didn’t say anything knowing it would be useless to. I’d only start another heated feud with my father.

Dagur though, knew I hated him as he laughed, patting (or rather forcefully slapping) my shoulder. “It’s okay brother, I know I throw extravagant parties, but the best is yet to come! The show will start soon, and trust me, it’s one to remember~” The deranged twitch in his eyes told me otherwise and I glanced at my father who finally released me from his control, throwing me a look that resembled pity.

I wasn’t supposed to be here. I wasn’t supposed to be known by this side of the world but of course, with my luck, I was dragged into this hell hole without my say. Stupid _assassins_ tracking down the wrong room. If it wasn’t for them, I’d still be at home working on my drawings or inventions.

“My son and I worked up quite a thirst, so please, excuse us Lord Dagur,” my father said before ushering me away despite Dagur’s scoff. “Proper etiquette, remember son?!” He snapped quietly under his breath, his grip on my shoulder tightening. I’m sure he didn’t mean for it to hurt, it was only a warning but I couldn’t help the small gasp that left my lips as pain shot through my scrawny body.

“Yeah, about that,” I said, squinting, because I know I shouldn’t be saying this, “I’m not bowing to people who murder animals for sport.” Stoick stopped in his tracks before shaking his head in irritation.

“Hiccup, we’ve been over this a thousand times, if you don’t treat them with respect, it’ll stain the company’s name and they’ll probably try to get rid of us by any means necessary.”

I wanted to say I could care less, but the company was passed down to my family for generations. Sure the line was stopping because I wanted nothing to do with it, but that didn’t mean I had to ruin my father’s term for running it.

“Yeah I know I just… I can’t _stand_ that man,” I admitted, glancing at Dagur who was laughing about something manically as two people stood before him, forcing a smile and short laugh. Honestly, I was glad it was them and not I.

“I know son… I used to be friends with his father, but even that man knew there was somethin’ wrong with him. Just take pleasure in the fact that we only have to see him once a year.”

Once a year was still too much for me. If I had it my way I’d send him to the nut house so he couldn’t harm any more animals. But of course things don’t usually go my way.

As soon as we gathered some drinks, the side doors opened and a cage covered in a blanket came out. Dagur seemed to gleam in happiness as he hopped on one of the tables, a drink in his hand. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he announced, raising his cup, “it is now time for our main event; the show you’ve all been waiting for! I give you a mini circus performed by tiny people!” He pulled away the blanket as the lights dimmed significantly in the room. People gasped in shock as they saw that it wasn’t an animal in the cage, but children. “These children have murdered their parents in cold blood, and as such, are no longer human!”

My eyes were wide and my body - shaking.

Why… why did he have _children_ locked up like this? Even if what he said was true and they had killed their families, that didn’t give Dagur the right to lock them up like this! They needed help! Not to be put into some freak show!

Opening the cage, the three children slowly filed out - their eyes so distant and dark. It was obvious that their wills were gone. Another cage was slowly pulled forward, a blanket draped over this one as well. What was in this cage however was rabid and angry, maybe even hungry as the cage rattled while being tipped slightly side to side. I shook my head in disbelief and looked at my father who seemed just as shocked.

“We can’t just let him hurt those kids!” I cried.

“Maybe they won’t hurt the kids, and this, like he said, is just an act.” My father nodded, as if he was convincing himself.

But I wasn’t so sure. I knew there was something wrong about this place - about that man. It was clear there was a vicious animal in there. Either a lion or tiger in that cage. Why couldn’t my father realize that? Maybe he was hoping for the life of him that Dagur was a better person like his deceased father.

But I had no such attachments.

I looked around for something to use, something I could use to our advantage. It wasn’t until I started to observe that I noticed there were guards posted at every exit.

They certainly weren’t there before. “Father, look, guards – they weren’t there before!”

“They’re probably here in case the act goes wrong!” He snapped, not even batting an eye at me. Gods his stubbornness made me want to howl in frustration. Okay, so I’m doing this all on my own.

Wouldn’t be the first time.

Looking around I noticed the red silk curtains had rope under them, probably used for tying them up for the sun to come in. They weren’t too long but they’ll do, so I ran over and unsheathed my small sword, Endeavor, and cut through it rather easily. No one seemed to notice my doings so I ran over and collected the rope from another curtain before I collapsed to my knees, tying one end of the rope into a small circle, much like a cowboy would do to wrangle up cattle. It wasn’t perfect but it would do.

Getting back to my feet, I sheathed my sword and ran towards the children, getting the rope ready and swinging it just as they opened the other cage, proving my predictions correct. A large, hungry, mad-driven tiger bounced out, heading straight for the children.

“LOOK OUT!” I cried as I swung the rope, and by some miracle, caught the three of them as I yanked as hard as I could. They narrowly escaped the tiger’s claws as they toppled over, the tiger instantly making a rebound. I cursed under my breath, desperately trying to pull them in faster but they were heavier than I expected!

The tiger was getting closer.

I was pulling as hard as I could – as quickly as I could-!

Suddenly I toppled over, the rope falling loose in my hands and I let out a cry of horror, scrambling back up only to gasp. The rope was in the hands of no one other than my father who pulled the kids to safety with ease.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” My father’s voice boomed, making the tiger growl, getting ready to pounce. “I will not stand by and watch these children be murdered for enjoyment!”

The room was silent as Dagur crossed his arms, a dark smirk lifting his features. “Children? Who said it was just children~” he smirked darkly as the tiger started running towards us.

“Everyone, to the exits!” My father yelled, drawing his sword.

The guards however unsheathed their own swords, blocking the exits as maniacal laughter rang out. “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was the one to spoil my surprise? Now that there is a surprise in its own!” Dagur laughed from on top of the cage he’d climbed.

“Dagur, why are you doing this?! Your father wouldn’t want this!” My father pleaded.

“Because you’re the one that killed him, right?!” I snapped, grinding my teeth at the mere thought of it. Dagur’s grin seemed to widen as he crossed his arms.

“So perceptive of you my little brother. Yes it was I who murdered him but it was because he was holding me back from my destiny!”

“Destiny?” I repeated, a little confused. “How is this destiny? To be a crazed – no, more accurately – a deranged psychopath?”

“Don’t antagonize him!“

The roar of the tiger breeched both of their thoughts as it was inches from us, making us both gasp. Stoick picked up the three kids, throwing two over his shoulders while he held the other in his arms. “Son let’s go!” He went to pick me up as well but I moved out of the way, drawing my sword and going to opposite direction. “Take them to safety, I got this.”

“It’s too dangerous!” My father exclaimed as the tiger ran after me, gaining on me within a few seconds. Suspecting this would happen, I dashed towards the window, my father seeming to know what I was thinking as he placed the children down, getting out his own sword.

The tiger followed me as I expected, but I didn’t expect the tiger to actually catch me. (Stupid, yeah I know.) I also didn’t expect his teeth to sink into my leg, causing a small, pathetic cry from my lips.

But we were standing right in front of the curtains and despite my predicament, I couldn’t let anyone harm the tiger and I couldn’t let the tiger hurt anyone else. Grabbing a hold of the curtains, I yanked hard, feeling the cheap metal weaken its hold on the heavy fabric. The tiger growled as he tried to pull me somewhere else, keeping my leg locked in its jaw as it pulled back, giving me the right amount of resistance to the curtain and made part of it come tumbling down.

The tiger, surprised, released my leg as it tried to escape, but I heard my father cry out in rage before his body landed on top of the tiger as the curtain closed around him, sealing them in.

“Don’t hurt him! Please don’t hurt him, father!” I cried as I forcefully crawled out from the cloth, trying to keep my mind off the pain as I watched my father raise his sword. “No – no STOP!!”

Surprised, my father looked over at me, allowing me time to throw him the leftover rope I had grabbed. “Just tie it up for now. It’s not his fault Dagur starved it!”

My father contemplated this for a few moments, I could see it in his eyes before he did what I asked, tying him with a tight knot. Meanwhile Dagur gasped in amused shock, though his laughter came spewing out next.

“I underestimated you severely Hiccup. And here I thought you would be the easiest person to slaughter!”

“Slaughter?!” A few of the other party guests gasped before a guard ran one of them through with a sword. Screams and panic broke out as each guard started to slay the guests, some fighting back with their swords, but most fights proving to be in vein.

Stoick glared as he got in a fighting stance. “Face me you coward! Fight like a man!”

The word coward seemed to strike something deep within the deranged fool, something that made him growl and jump off the cage. “Just for you information, I am _not_ a coward. It’s amusing to see who’s a dog out of this pack of rats.”

“Dog?!” My father growled before rushing forward, having enough of his nonsense. However he was deflected by a guard who parried his own moves with ease. It both frightened and gave Stoick joy to meet someone with great skill.

Meanwhile, I looked around, using my sword to cut a part of the curtain and used it to wrap my wound. Okay, so we needed a way out but where could we escape? There were guards at every corner and the ones not standing at their post were murdering others.

Gods there was so much bloodshed, the stench was unbearable.

I looked around more frantically, as more and more people were being murdered. Then I realized I was sitting in front of a window. We were on the first floor.  

This was our way out!

Getting to my feet, I limped over to one of the statues with Dagur’s face carved into it and grabbed it off its pedestal. Immediately, my hands plummeted downwards, the weight unexpected but I stopped myself from dropping it. It was probably pure marble… this would definitely work!

Getting a good enough swing, I released it and – BANG the window shattered, bringing in a cold draft that made me pull my arms to myself. The fighting stopped for a brief second before starting again, the tiger growing aggressively. “Everyone, out the window – mind the glass!”

Women came first while I protected the area, watching as guards started to make their way towards me angrily. A few of the men tried to stop them but the guards proved to be more lethal than I ever anticipated. “Hurry – they’re coming this way!”  

The tiger seemed to calm a little and it was then that I cut the top of the rope, staring at the tiger whose eyes were wide. He could tell I didn’t mean any harm. How I knew that, I have no clue. “You hungry? Eat them!” I said as the tiger watched where I pointed at five men with swords coming closer and closer. I felt terrible for letting it come to this, but we had no other choice. At least this way I was able to give both us, and the tiger a chance at escaping.

To be honest, I actually expected to be eaten. I expected teeth to tear into my flesh and for light to fade my vision. Instead my vision saw orange and black as the tiger zipped past me, attacking the men I sent him to. Revenge, I assumed. I can’t even imagine what those men forced that poor tiger to go through.  

Now that that was taken care of, I looked off, seeing men fending off the guards. One was starting to lose. I growled, limping over just as the man was knocked down. The guard raised the sword, going in for the kill when I blocked it, staring into those cold eyes with determination. “Guard the window! I got this.”

The man didn’t hesitate leaving me, and part of me wanted to laugh. Typical human behavior I suppose, as our swords separated, then clanged back together. Each swipe he took at me I was able to block, my footing being surprising good considering one of them was injured. The only issue with fighting this man was the fact that this was a kill or be killed situation. I had to come up with some way to knock this guy out because I didn’t want to kill him.

However everyone’s lucky streak has to end, including mine. I didn’t even hear the person coming up from behind until they grabbed my arm, making me gasp and desperately kick up, successfully hitting them in the family jewel. Slipping out of their grasp, I got ready to defend myself again when something sharp suddenly struck me in the neck, making me gasp.

It felt like I was shot, yet when I reached up with shaky fingers, I felt something sticking out of my neck-

“N-no,” I breathed out, taking out a dart and stared at it, watching as my vision started to blur. “Tra- Tranquilizer…” Slowly, I looked back up at the men who were grinning as I merely held up my sword. I refused to be taken – not without a fight! Stumbling a few steps forward, I moved to parry another man’s attack but my sword was easily knocked out of my hands.

“Hiccup – SON!!” I heard my father yell as I fell to the floor. The whole world seemed to shrink before darkness took me…

 

_Now I bet a lot of you are going: “wait… Um – what the hell is going on? Why is everything happening so fast? This is stupid!”_

_Yeah well, I thought it’d be better to leave out the details of my boring life before this. You see, this is where it starts to get exciting. Before this, all I did was work on my art, stories and inventions. That is until an assassin mistook my room for my father’s. Luckily, one of my traps caught the man, but everyone knew I existed now. My parent’s secret was revealed._

_And that secret was me._

_I was kept hidden in order to be protected from their dark, shady world. But_ now _I’m forced to go to parties, forced to show my face and suffer public humiliation for being a runt. That’s it – that’s literally everything that had happened to me up to this point._

_Boring, right? Which is why I decided to spare you all the boring details. But this is also the point in my life where I suffer…_

_…Oh gods do I suffer…_

 

\-------------

It was half past midnight when I heard the soft sounds of a carriage approaching from the road. Despite sleep siting at the edge of my eyes, I slipped out of bed and peeked out the window. It would’ve been impossible to see anything if it wasn’t for the full moon that illuminated the carriage that was coming up onto the drawbridge almost perfectly.

“Prisoners,” I whisper with a sigh, leaning my white haired head against the window. “I wonder what monstrosities these people committed. At least father will be busy tomorrow…”

“Jackson, is that you?” A guard asked as he knocked on the door. “Is everything alright?”

Blinking in panic, I rushed back to bed. “Y-yeah, sorry, had another nightmare. I’m fine though.”

“Oh, okay. Try to sleep well, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I will…”

But I didn’t. For the rest of the night, I could only envision that carriage. Recalling the way the moon hit it ever so perfectly like a spotlight. As if it wanted me to pay special attention to it…

 

 

 -----------------------

 

  
[Author's note: Thank you  _[kanamizaki](http://kanamizaki.tumblr.com/) for editing this for me! I really really appreciate it!]_

 


End file.
